EL DIARIO DE WILLIAM BIRKIN
by irondino81
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sherry y Jake afinaban detalles para el festejo de la navidad, cuando en una búsqueda de adornos navideños los lleva a descubrir un pequeño diario, lo que el difunto william birkin dejaría plasmado en dicho diario, dejaría estupefactos a ambos jóvenes. fic creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror"dedicado para Violette Moore


**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS AQUI SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y DIVERSION. **

**AVISO: ****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror" **

**ESTE ONE SHOT ESTA DEDICADO PARA LA AMIGA: **Violette Moore. **FELICIDADES AMIGA, DISFRUTA TU FIC DE REGALO.**

**EL DIARIO DE WILLIAM BIRKIN**

23 de diciembre del 2015.

La bella Sherry Birkin y su prometido Jake Muller se encontraban en el ático de su casa buscando los adornos navideños que faltaban, al estar revisando el lugar el ex mercenario encuentra una pequeña caja que tenía el nombre de "William" escrito a un costado.

-Mira esto Súper chica, encontré algo de suma importancia para ti.

-¿Que encontraste amor?... –pregunto la rubia.

Jake le hace muestra dicha caja a su prometida, la rubia se impresiono al ver que se trataba de una caja con pertenencias de su padre, comenzó a revisar lo que había dentro, en ella había varios cuadernos con apuntes de sus trabajos de la preparatoria, fotos de él y de su madre, pero uno de los objetos que llamo la atención fue un pequeño diario con cubierta azul y en su portada estaba plasmado el logotipo de la universidad de Columbia de Nueva York.

-¡Valla!... –Exclamo Sherry. -Nunca pensé que mi padre estudiara en una de las universidades más importantes del país.

Sherry comenzó a darle una hojeada a dicho diario, en el cual estaban escritas las vivencias de su padre en la universidad, pero una parte que atrajo su atención fue la de una fecha en específico, A lo que Sherry y Jake comenzaron a leerlo.

_1 de diciembre de 1978, Cuidad de Nueva York._

_El ambiente navideño ya podía percibirse en el Campus, faltaban unas pocas semanas para que las clases terminaran por las fiestas. Era un día normal como todos, y Como era costumbre era uno de los primeros en llegar a primera hora a las clases, al llegar al aula me encontré con mi colega y amigo, Albert Wesker. _

_-Parece que no soy el único que llego temprano…_

_-Albert, me alegra verte… ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?_

_-Bastante bien, fui a dar un paseo a la ciudad en compañía de la pelirroja que vino de intercambio. _

_-¿Te refieres a Vanessa Muller de Edonia?_

_-La misma… -respondió Albert._

_-Tu siempre tan suertudo, amigo… desearía tener ese talento tuyo con las mujeres. _

_-El secreto está en lanzarte y mostrar seguridad en ti mismo, William... _

_-Muy bien, Voy a tomarlo en tomare en cuenta, Amigo._

_Al poco rato el resto de los estudiantes llegaron al aula y en instantes la clase dio inicio. Tanto Albert como como yo, éramos jóvenes prodigios en el campo de la Virología con tan solo 18 y 16 años respectivamente. _

_Luego de varias clases, nos reunimos en la cafetería del campus como era costumbre y fue ahí donde la vi por primera vez._

_-Voy a tomar muy en serio lo que me dijiste en la mañana, Albert… _

_-Muy bien amigo y por tu mirada, sospecho que ya tienes un prospecto, ¿puedo saber de quién se trata? –me pregunto Wesker._

_-Sí, es ella… _

_La Señale discretamente para que Albert la mirase, era la chica más bella del campus, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, me quede prendido de su encanto en cuanto la vi._

_-Wow... valla que tienes buen gusto, William. _

_-Es más le voy a hablar en este preciso momento… desame suerte amigo… _

_Mi camarada Albert levanto el pulgar deseándome buena suerte, me levante de la mesa para ir en dirección a donde estaba ella, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, pero entonces decidí hacer a un lado mi timidez y fue cuando decidí romper el hielo._

_-Hola Annette… lindo día no crees… _

_-Hola ehhh… -decía Annette._

_-William, William Birkin, ambos estamos en la clase de biología… _

_-Ahhh ya te recuerdo… eres el chico que siempre llega temprano a todas las clases. _

_-El mismo… _

_Todo parecía ir bien, Pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida abruptamente por otro joven que apareció detrás de mí._

_-Se te perdió algo. –dijo aquel Joven en tono muy arrogante. _

_-Tranquilo Víctor… -dijo la rubia. –Es solo un compañero de clases que vino a pedirme unos apuntes de la clase de biología… ¿Verdad William? _

_-Claro, Gracias Annette… te los devolveré en cuanto termine. _

_Aquel joven de nombre Víctor me tomo violentamente de la chaqueta y me reclamo. _

_-Escúchame sabandija, no quiero volverte cerca de ella ¿te quedo claro?_

_Pero antes de que Albert se acercara para ayudarme, otro joven apareció en escena para calmar el asunto._

_-Esa no es forma de tratar a tus compañeros, Víctor… ¡suéltalo! _

_-Este no es asunto tuyo, Reed… así que desaparece._

_Los ánimos estaban por encenderse, pero fue entonces cuando uno de los directores del Campus apareció y de esa forma fue como aquel joven llamado Víctor no tuvo más remedio que soltarme, pero eso no fue lo que más me molesto, sino la forma tan prepotente en que se dirigió a Annette. _

_-¡Vámonos Annette!… _

_Ella solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y camino a un lado de aquel tipo tan déspota, Luego de eso, Albert y aquel joven me ayudaron a reincorporarme del suelo._

_-Gracias amigo, te debo una._

_-No hay de que…–respondió el Joven. -Aunque si yo fuera ustedes me mantendría alejado de él. _

_-¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Wesker. _

_-Así es, el es Víctor Von Doom y ella es su hermana Annette, y también son jóvenes prodigios. –respondió el joven. –Víctor Es sumamente arrogante y orgulloso, sin olvidar lo prepotente que es y créanme el trabajar con él es toda una pesadilla. _

_-Sí, ya me lo imagino, Y a propósito ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Me llamo Reed… Reed Richards, es un placer conocerlos, aunque no pensé que hubiese más jóvenes prodigio en el campus. _

_-Así es, pero afortunadamente no somos como tu colega… No puedo creer que un tipo así, tenga una hermana tan bella… -dijo Albert._

_-Yo también pienso lo mismo y lo crean o no, Annette es todo lo contrario a su hermano Víctor, he tenido alguna que otra charla breve con ella y de verdad es una persona muy amable. –dijo el joven Richards._

_-Sí, lo pude notar cuando me miro, ¡dios es tan bella!…_

_-Concuerdo contigo William, pero desde que ambos llegaron a la universidad, a Annette le ha costado entablar amistad con los chicos del campus y todo gracias a las actitudes de su hermano, el cual es temido por la mayoría… -dijo Reed. _

_-Cielos, pobre Annette…-dijo Wesker. _

_Decidimos dar por terminado el tema y comenzamos a charlar de forma muy amena. Reed nos conto acerca de sus estudios en la universidad, Albert y yo hicimos lo mismo también, y a partir de ese día comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien, dando origen a una nueva amistad._

_Había pasado 1 semana desde aquel incidente con Víctor Von Doom, era un día como cualquier otro y por vez primera llegaba 20 minutos tarde a la clase de Biología, cuando me disponía a tocar la puerta del aula, fui interrumpido por una voz que me hablo detrás de mí._

_-Parece que no soy la única en llegar tarde… _

_-¡Annette!... _

_-Me alegra verte William, oye antes que nada quiero disculparme por el penoso incidente._

_-Al contrario Annette, soy yo quien debería disculparse yo no debí ser tan imprudente y por mi culpa tuviste problemas con tu hermano._

_-Descuida William, no pasa nada._

_-Bueno ya que perdimos la clase porque vamos a tomar un café, yo invito… _

_-Claro William… -asintió la rubia. _

_Lleve a Annette a una modesta cafetería ubicada en las afueras del campus, ahí pudimos charlar con toda calma._

_-Gracias por invitarme William, no conocía este lugar, es genial._

_-Suelo venir aquí para relajarme luego de clases o simplemente para pasar un buen rato. _

_Ambos seguimos charlando por un buen rato, luego de pagar la cuenta fuimos a dar un paseo a central park, ese día fue estupendo, hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto en compañía de alguien, note un brillo en los ojos de ella cuando miraba los adornos navideños de las calles, se me hizo fácil preguntarle en donde festejaría la navidad pero su respuesta me dejo sin palabras._

_-¿Y en donde piensas pasar la navidad, Annette?_

_-No festejo la navidad, bueno… mi hermano es al que no le gusta festejarla, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo. _

_-o sea que es un Grinch moderno… _

_-Algo así… de hecho lo supera por mucho. –me respondió con una leve sonrisa_

_-Oye Annette, faltan pocos días para Navidad… y como todos en el campus se marcharan por las fiestas, mis amigos y yo teníamos planeado ir este viernes a dar un paseo por la ciudad… ¿Te animas?... seriamos tú, yo, mi camarada Albert y su novia Vanessa Muller y nuestro nuevo amigo Reed Richards y su novia Susan._

_-Por supuesto William, sería fantástico… pero me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que tu amigo Albert sea novia de Vanessa Muller._

_-¿Acaso la conoces? –pregunto él._

_-Claro, es mi compañera de cuarto… respondió Annette. –Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no lo crees?_

_-muy pequeño yo diría… -dijo William._

_Viernes 19 de diciembre_

_Llego el tan ansiado viernes, la tarde caía en la ciudad, Mis amigos Albert, Reed y sus respectivas novias Vanessa y Susan, nos acompañaron a Annette y a mí a pasar una tarde agradable por la gran manzana, en nuestro camino pasamos por el centro Rockefeller, nos detuvimos por un par de horas para patinar sobre el hielo, luego de ahí fuimos a dar un paseo por central park y a otros lugares populares de la ciudad, y poco después nos dirigimos a un modesto Bar de Times Square, el ambiente y la camaradería era sensacional._

_-Valla Annette, no pensé que fueras tan divertida e interesante_

_-Lo mismo digo, William… sabes hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto desde que llegue a Nueva York. _

_-Igual yo…-Exclamo Vanessa. –Al ver la blanca nieve por las calles me recuerdo mucho Edonia, solo que menos frio._

_-¿En serio Edonia es más frio que Nueva York?...no lo creo – dijo Albert._

_-Así es, es tan intenso que te cala hasta los huesos. –respondió la pelirroja. _

_En eso, Nuestro nuevo amigo Reed tomo la palabra_

_-Bueno amigos quiero hacer un brindis por este día tan maravilloso que he pasado en compañía de ustedes… y sobre todo quiero desearles una feliz navidad a todos ustedes. _

_-¡Salud!... _

_Todos nos comenzamos a darnos cordiales abrazo y disfrutamos el resto de la noche disfrutando de un sinfín de tragos y cocteles, estuvimos en el bar hasta el momento del cierre, nos sentíamos algo mareados, por lo que decidimos abordar un taxi hasta el campus, pero cuando llegamos, vimos que una las ventanas del centro de investigación de la universidad tenía la luz encendida, cosa que nos extrañó mucho, sobre todo a nuestro amigo Reed._

_-No tenía idea que hubiese alguien trabajando todavía en el campus. –dijo Vanessa con extrañeza._

_-Maldita sea... Víctor._

_Reed se alarmo y corrió hacia el centro de investigación, dejándonos a todos muy intrigados. _

_-Por la cara que puso Reed debe tratarse de algo delicado. –dijo Wesker._

_-Annette ¿tienes idea de lo que tu hermano se trae entre manos? –le pregunte. _

_-De lo poco que se, es que estaba realizando un experimento que tiene que ver con viajes interestelares y con la transmutación de la materia… ¿Extraño no lo creen? _

_-¡Rayos, no! –exclamo Susan. –Reed ya me había hablado de ello, ¡Vamos tenemos que detener a Víctor!_

_Acto seguido fuimos de inmediato a las dichas instalaciones, al llegar encontramos a Víctor realizando uno de sus peligrosos experimentos, este consistía en un par de torretas metálicas de gran altura que estaban generando una especie de campo magnético, esto alarmo aún más a Reed, quien encaro a su colega. _

_-Detente Víctor, no sabes lo que estás haciendo… _

_-¡Lárgate Richards!... interrumpes mi momento de mayor gloria. _

_-Víctor si, Si continuas con esto vas a provocar un grave accidente._

_-Solo estas celoso de mi intelecto superior, acéptalo Reed siempre fui mejor que tú. -respondió_

_En ese momento, Víctor miro a Annette y le dijo con jubilo_

_-¡Contempla mi nueva creación, Hermana!… ¡con esto podremos convertirnos en los gobernantes de Latveria!_

_-Estás loco si piensas que comparto el mismo sueño demente tuyo, Hermano... Richards tiene razón, detén todo esto. –recrimino Annette._

_-¡Jamás!... –grito Víctor._

_Víctor activo el artefacto, pero inesperadamente este comienzo a fallar y aquel experimento termino en una violenta explosión, afortunadamente logramos ponernos a salvo, pero eso no evito que resultara con leves quemaduras en mi brazo derecho, esto debido a que logre proteger a Annette, quien sufrió con una leve contusión en la cabeza. _

_Annette pasó los siguientes días en el hospital en recuperación, en lo que respecta a su hermano Víctor permaneció bajo custodia por parte del gobierno y no solo eso, él se llevó la peor parte ya que el accidente le provocó graves quemaduras en el rostro que terminaron por desfigurárselo._

_Luego de varios días, Annette despertó de su largo sueño, aún estaba adolorida de la cabeza, miro alrededor de la habitación y vio un pequeño árbol de navidad que había colocado en una de las esquina, pero se sorprendió aún más al verme en compañía de todos mis amigos._

_-¡Buen día, bella durmiente!_

_-William, amigos… Me alegra verlos con bien… _

_-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte completamente recuperada. –dijo Albert._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?... ¿Y que día es hoy? –preguntaba Annette. _

_-Permaneciste dormida por casi 5 días, amiga. –respondió Vanessa. –Y respecto a que día es hoy, bueno hoy es 24 de diciembre._

_-Parece que pasare la navidad en el Hospital, que mala suerte, Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de festejarla._

_-Bueno eso se puede arreglar… -le respondí._

_Ese mismo día, Albert, Vanessa, Reed, Susan y yo decidimos realizar una pequeña cena de navidad en el cuarto donde se recuperaba Annette. Aunque solamente la cena consistió en comida china, pizza y algunas cervezas que Albert introdujo a escondidas, fue más que suficiente para disfrutar con alegría aquella fantástica Navidad en compañía de mis amigos y por supuesto de la chica que me robo el corazón ._

_-Feliz navidad, Annette…_

_-Feliz navidad, William… y feliz navidad para todos ustedes amigos, y gracias por esta cena tan increíble... _

Sherry y Jake se quedaron muy sorprendidos por todo lo que habían leído en el diario, pero aún más en cuanto dejaron de leer lo que estaba escrito en el diario.

-¡Increíble!…-exclamo Sherry. -Después de todos nuestros padres no eran malas personas.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo súper chica. –Agrego Jake. -Pero lo que me dejo aún más sorprendido fue el escuchar el nombre de mi madre, Vanessa.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas de ella, Jake? –pregunto ella.

-Muy poco…-respondió el ex mercenario. -Ella murió cuando era muy pequeño, de hecho no tengo ninguna foto de ella.

En ese momento Sherry hace un descubrimiento fantástico, escondido en la cubierta del diario se encontraba una fotografía en donde aparecían los padres de Sherry, la madre de Jake y su padre Wesker, además de sus amigos de la universidad Reed Richards y Susan Storm, Ambos jóvenes se quedaron aún más impresionados de lo que ya estaban.

-Esta foto es preciosa Jake, tan solo mira lo felices que se veían nuestros padres. –Dijo Sherry.

-Mi madre era una mujer muy bella… -Decía Jake asombrado de ver a su madre en dicha foto. -Ahora veo el porqué del color de mi cabello.

-Pero lo que sigo sin creer todavía es que mi madre haya sido hermana de uno de los Hombres más peligrosos de todo el mundo, el solo mencionarlo me da escalofríos.

-Sin olvidar también que nuestros padres fueron en algún tiempo amigos del que ahora es el líder de los 4 fantásticos… estoy impresionado – decía Jake.

Sherry continuo hojeando aquel diario pero ya no había nada más escrito, excepto por un último párrafo el cual comenzó a leer.

"_El año no podía comenzar mejor para Albert y para mí, esto debido a que días antes de año nuevo, recibimos la visita de 2 tipos que trabajaban para una nueva corporación llamada Umbrella, y después de mucho meditarlo, mi colega y yo tomamos la decisión de embarcarnos en esta nueva aventura, pero lo mejor de todo, es que mi nueva novia Annette Von Doom también ha decidió acompañarnos, no sé qué clase de nuevas experiencias nos sucedan a partir de hoy, pero de lo que puedo estar seguro es que me siento afortunado de tener al amor de mi vida, y prometo que nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestra felicidad" _

_William Birkin, 3 de enero de 1979._

Ese último párrafo hizo que Sherry derramara un par de lágrimas, La rubia no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, pero entonces jake la rodea con sus brazos.

-Tranquila mi súper chica… Tranquila…

-Aun los extraño, Jake… -decía la rubia sollozando.

Aquel abrazo por parte de Jake, logro calmar a su prometida.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, cariño, Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso te amo.

-Y yo te amo más súper chica, Fuiste tú la que le dio verdadero sentido a mi vida.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes se sellaron con gran amor y sentimiento.

-Bueno Súper Chica, aún tenemos cosas que hacer, debemos dejar la casa lista para mañana, recuerda que todos van a venir para la cena de navidad.

-Es cierto, ya ansió por tener en mis brazos a las gemelitas de León y Helena… -dijo Sherry con alegría.

-Parece que a alguien ya quiere tener hijos, bueno eso se puede arreglar… -dijo Jake, quien abrazo tiernamente a la rubia.

-Solo después de la Boda, amor… -respondió ella, con un beso.

Sherry volvió a guardar aquel diario una vez más en la caja donde la encontraron, Tanto ella como Jake se sentían un poco reconfortados al saber que sus padres muy en el fondo eran buenas personas, con sueños y anhelos como todo joven y que por azares del destino su vida dio un cambio radical.

**EPILOGO**

Europa del este, Época actual.

Un misterioso personaje miraba atentamente unas grabaciones del incidente de Edonia, ocurridas en el invierno del 2012.

-¡Es ella!... ¡No hay duda alguna!... –Exclamaba aquel sujeto, al ver en las imágenes a Sherry en combate. – ¡Su parecido con mi hermana Annette es impresionante!... ¡No cabe duda que la sangre Von Doom corre por ella!

-Nunca pensé que la hija de William Birkin fuese sobrina suya, mi señor. –dijo otro sujeto, quien también miraba aquella grabación.

-¡Ese Miserable de Birkin!... no le basto con sabotear mi experimento junto con Richards, sino que también me despojo de la única familia que he tenido y no conforme con ello, también se atrevió a convertir a la hija de mi hermana Annette en uno de sus experimentos… -Decía aquel sujeto con enojo. –Pero lo peor de todo es que esa estúpida de Carla Radames nunca me informo acerca de ella y que también estaba experimentado con su sangre.

-Lo que tengo entendido mi señor, fue que Radames intento mejorar el Virus-C con la ayuda de la sangre de su sobrina y del hijo de Wesker, pero lo único que logro fue crear un verdadero caos que por poco destruye el mundo.

-¡Que ilusa fue Carla!... pensó que con el Virus-C iba a dominar el mundo, pero resulto ser una pobre aficionada, Este mundo solamente será conquistado por mi… ¡el Doctor Doom!

Aquel siniestro personaje que miraba con atención dichas grabaciones, era nada menos que el Doctor Doom, el villano más temido del mundo, y el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba era un tipo de estatura prolongada, vestía ropa militar y en su cabeza llevaba una boina de color rojo, además de tener una cicatriz en el rostro y en su brazo izquierdo, este último se trataba del temible Jack Krauser.

-Si lo desea, Puedo ir en busca de su sobrina y traerla ante usted, mi señor.

-Aun no es necesario Krauser, de hecho estoy enfocado en un nuevo plan.

– ¿Y cuál es su plan? –pregunto Krauser.

-Hace año y medio me llegaron rumores de una investigación de algo llamado "Virus-Z" el cual fue realizado por un tal Dr. Simón Fessenden, decía que el poder de dicho virus no tiene límites… y si esto resulta ser verdad, me hare de ese virus con el cual no solo me convertiré en el amo y señor de la tierra, sino que también me convertiré en el ser más poderoso de todos los tiempos y de paso al fin podre vengarme de Reed Richards y de todos esos patéticos súper héroes que han frustrado mis planes durante años…

**FIN**


End file.
